Third Time Lucky
by Caskett-41319
Summary: Audrey&Jack storyline. CHAPTERS 18 NOW UP Takes place during season 6. spoilers for season 6
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character mentioned, unfortunately. This chapter contains some adult content and spoilers. Please read and review.

**Third time lucky**

**Chapter 1**

Jack stood in the darkness of the abandoned motel, waiting for Cheng and his men to arrive with her. He couldn't clasp the idea that Audrey was still alive; only minutes ago he had heard her voice on the phone. It had been an eerie, scared voice not the usual bubbly, kind voice he was use to. Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine;

"Jack can you hear me?" She had said "Help me Jack…please help me."

He had been with Doyle at the time and when he had heard her voice he stopped dead in his tracks. Even now he found it hard to believe that she alive; Marilyn had told him that she had died in a car accident in China, while looking for him..For him. Jack had felt so guilty. Now he had a chance to get her back, and he seized the opportunity, even though it meant a possible war between Russia and America. But that wasn't his concern right now, he had a plan to stick to; as soon as Audrey was safe he would blow the motel, Cheng, the nuke up along with himself. He had given President Palmer his word. The reality of never seeing Audrey again made his heart break, but Jack knew it had to be done, it was the only way to save her and to prevent America from going to war with Russia.

He heard a noise coming from outside the motel. Jack slowly crept out to see what it was. With his gun drawn. He turned the corner. Only revealing a racoon, this was responsible for the loud clang. His heart pace returned to normal and he let out a sigh of relief. He turned around and headed back to the motel.

It had been a long day for Jack already; first with the terrorist Fayed, then he had to kill is friend Curtis, and now this; his love of his life in grave danger. Jack rested his back against the wall and glimpsed at his watch, it read 12:45. Fifteen minutes until Cheng arrived. Jack found himself getting lost in his memories of how he first met Audrey.

It seemed like a life time a go now, it was before the events of Day 5 and before he had to disappear.

_2 and half years ago…_

_They had met at DoD where Jack had been working for the past month. He had an instant attraction to her , she was beautiful; she was the same height as he, she had long legs and a well toned body. He remembered during one meeting between himself, Audrey and her father, James Heller, her sapphire eyes had gazed at him a many times during the meeting. Her eyes remained fixed on his and his on hers, then she broke it with a flirtatious smile._

_Jack and Audrey worked together late that night, with a lot of awkward glances and at one point a file of papers had fallen on the floor, instantly he and Audrey had gone down and picked up the array of papers up. It was at that point their hands met. A breath had stopped short in Jack's throat. Her hands were soft and warm against his skin. They looked longingly at each other for a moment or two. Jack had thought to himself 'all I have to do is lean in and kiss her.' By the time he had produced the courage to lean in, the moment was gone and had been replaced by embarrassment. They quickly broke apart, avoiding eye contact, Jack managed to stutter an "I'm sorry"._

_She answered an "its okay" a little too quickly._

_After that they had both gone home too humiliated to look at one another. On the way home Jack cursed himself for not leaning in and for making a fool of himself. He thought he had blown his only chance. _

_The following day was worse neither Jack nor Audrey could bear looking at each and only talked to one another if it was appositely necessary. However, Jack found himself spell bound by this woman, he had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Teri. Sure enough Jack and Audrey spent another night together working late. This time Jack was determined not to screw this up again. They stopped working around 9:30 and Jack found himself asking her is she wanted to go out to dinner. Despite the color change in her cheeks, she accepted the offer._

_Jack took Audrey to is favorite Italian restaurant, named La Luna. As the evening progressed, Audrey clasped the chance to find out more about Jack. _

"_So" she exclaimed "what made you want to work at DoD and not another place, where you could be a field agent? I mean it's a vast difference"._

_Jack Smirked, "I don't know really, I just wanted a change of scenery, I wanted something better from my life" he claimed as he looked at her alluringly._

_Audrey smiled and glanced down. Her blonde hair was cascading down to her shoulders. _

"_God your beautiful" he uttered._

_As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted it. Her face turned crimson and she muttered a quick "Thank you" and glimpsed down towards the table. _

_Realising the mistake that he had made, Jack quickly changed the subject and asked her about her life. He learnt that she had graduated from Yale and had gotten married to an English man named Paul Raines. He had apparently placed his career over their marriage and she had left him only months before. While Audrey was explaining this, Jack thought to himself; 'Paul you're a real fool, for letting this go'. He continued to listen to Audrey, when she arrived at the subject of her mother, Alicia, who had died when she was nine years old. Jack extended his hand over and grasped her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. At this Audrey smiled and was determined not to let the tears that had accumulated in her eyes fall._

"_So I read in your file that you have a daughter?"_

_Taken off guard by the sudden change of conversation. Jack answered "Yes, she's 21 and she's called Kim."_

_When Jack had mentioned her age Audrey had given him a bewildered look. Jack hastily added "her mother and I were only young at the time and obviously careless"._

_Audrey nodded acceptingly. "So where is her mother now" she said with a hint of anxiousness in her voice._

_Jack paused and looked down removing his hand from hers, he said solemnly "dead". At this Audrey stopped with her questions and said in embarrassment "uh, I so sorry I had no idea that your wife…" she paused and just looked at him._

_Jack answered reassuringly "don't worry you didn't know". He held her hand and asked the waiter for the bill. _

"_Thanks Jack, I had a great evening". She said as they were walking out._

"_Me too" Jack replied._

_When they reached Audrey's car he gave her a hug and she gently kissed him on the cheek. Just as she was releasing her clutch on him, Jack moved his hands to her back and clasped her face. Leaning in for a kiss, Audrey looked into his soft blue eyes and began kissing him. At first the kiss was intense with a lot of lingering and pausing. Then Jack got entrance to her mouth and seeped his tongue in and deepened the kiss. A low groan emerged from Audrey's throat, as they broke away in need of air. Resting his forehead on hers, while he and Audrey caught their breaths back. Jack uttered Audrey a goodbye and turned to watch her drive off, still engrossed in what had just happened, he returned to his own car, grinning all the way home._

_The following day Jack had arrived at DoD early in hope to find Audrey before their 8 o'clock meeting with her father. Jack walked to her office in anticipation to find that she was in her office. "Hey" Jack said as he opened the door. Looking up from her papers and realising who it was, Audrey smiled, and replied "hey you". She got up and walked over to him; Jack's instincts took over and stepped forward to gather her in his arms. He pulled her close and leaned in for another searing kiss. This time it was Audrey's tongue who was demanding access to his mouth, willingly Jack granted it, pulling her even closer. The kiss was no longer as urgent as it had been the night before it was fuelled with passion and desire. Jack was so overwhelmed that he had to resist the urge to thrust her against the wall. Audrey was the one to break the kiss. _

_Gasping for air she managed to form a sentence "…we better get going or dad's going to wonder where we are". Jack ignored the statement and moved his head in for another repetion of kisses. Between each kiss Audrey groaned "do..You think..That you..Can handle.. That?" she asked him seductively. The mere thought of her against him was deepening his breathing and getting him excited. Jack managed to stifle out a moaning "y..Yes". _

"_Good" she replied with a flirtatious smile, which he found that he liked more and more. As the two neared the conference room, Jack allowed Audrey to enter first, as she did, he quickly but unnoticeably swept his hand over Audrey's bottom. Realising this Audrey threw him a mischievous stare, as if to say 'you just wait'. Jack couldn't help but laugh. Throughout the meeting Audrey and Jack would not stop gazing at each other. Jack was falling for her and he knew it. There were times where he had to refrain himself from grasping her._

_Over the next few weeks Audrey and Jack had being going out twice a week; their goodnight kisses had become increasingly passionate. One night the urge was to strong for Jack and he ended up thrusting her against the wall. Coming to his senses, he had tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. Eventually coming up for air, Jack noticed his hands had managed to relocate themselves from her back to her bum, and underneath her shirt. _

"_Sorry about that" he found himself saying. Pushing up against him, Audrey seductively whispered in his ear "it's fine", then going on to hiss his ear and his mouth. Jack felt himself getting hard against her. She excited him, he couldn't help it. Knowing this he frantically tried to step away, before she noticed, but it was too late, as he could tell by the look she was giving him that she had felt it. _

_Too embarrassed to continue what they had started Jack mumbled a goodbye and headed towards his car, cursing himself for not having more control. When he arrived at his car, Audrey appeared; "Jack its okay, don't go home, there is no point it is almost midnight, come home with me, I've got a spare room if you want?" Jack accepted her offer and they headed to her town house. Once inside, Audrey went to get them both a drink of wine. Knowing that his chance had arrived, Jack crept over to Audrey and slid his hands around her waist. Smiling Audrey turned around and kissed him passionately. Slipping her tongue inside his mouth and over his lips and teeth. Jack found the desire was too irresistible. He pressed her against the wall. _

_At his Audrey groaned and reached for his shirt. Jack did the same and started undoing her buttons while kissing her neck. Jack made a trail of kisses on the newly exposed skin and reached his hand down to grasp her left breast. Audrey let out a soft moan, urgently their lips met again and their hands explored one another. Jack reached down and undid her jeans, his hand brushing between her legs. Audrey's and his heart were racing. She managed to whisper "let's go upstairs". Obeying her, Jack followed. On reaching her room, Jack pushed Audrey to the bed. Undoing her bra and covering and teasing her with kisses he made his way to the only piece of clothing left on her. Her panties. Teasing her while she he kissed her, his tongue licking the border of her panties. Jack reached up and gradually took them off. Audrey gasped as his mouth replaced her panties. Knowing that she was verging on a climax he stopped and made his way back up to her mouth. _

_She turned Jack on his back, straddling him; she started to his neck and made her way down to his jeans. She unfasten his belt, and started to stroke him on top of his boxers, while kissing his neck. " Oh G-d Audrey" he groaned. She carried on and then took his boxers off. She wanted him now. She had never felt so good in her life; "Jack make love to me" she exclaimed. At her request Jack took Audrey on her back and eased himself into her. Simultaneously, they let out a hopeless moan. Both of them urgently kissing one another only stopping for air._

_Jack was slow at first, until Audrey thrust her pelvis against him. "Easy" he said "I don't want you to hurt yourself". _

"_I won't Jack, just go on". She said between short breaths. _

_Her whole body felt on fire with desire. She digged her nails in his back as waves of pleasure engulfed her. God she loved being with him. She thought to herself 'my G-d Audrey you're falling in love with him. Jack groaned. Making her loose her thoughts, she returned to the moment. "Its okay, Jack let go" she whispered. He groaned in acknowledgement and penetrated her a couple more times with both of them climaxing together. He grunted and rolled off her. They waited to catch their breaths back. They smiled at each other; Jack moved over and kissed her gently. He pulled her into his arms. She lay on his chest and they both fell asleep together. _

A sudden stream of light from what looked like a hummer aroused Jack from his thoughts. It was Cheng with Audrey. It was time.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack watched from the comfort of the shadows, as he saw Cheng step out from the limo. The man, who had tortured him days before, was now standing in front of him. Just looking at him made Jack's skin crawl.

"Well hello Mr Bauer" Cheng retorted.

All Jack wanted to do was to wipe the smirk that had formed on Cheng's face off. In disgust Jack replied "Where's Audrey?"

"Aw Audrey, she is in the limo, I will hand her over to you once I see the component".

Jack stared at Cheng and reached into his pocket to retrieve the component. "Here" Jack replied angrily, "now get Audrey; I'm not letting you have this until I see her"

"Okay, Mr Bauer". With that Cheng yelled at his men to release Audrey from the limo.

What Jack saw next brought tears to his eyes. There Audrey stood, in brown tartan trousers, matching coat with a white cotton shirt. Her hair was ragged with damp patches. She waked wearily over to Cheng.

"Take the gag from her mouth" Jack hissed.

Cheng reached up, just as he did Audrey flinched and a look of sheer horror swept across her face. Seeing this, Jack shouted " Wait! I'll do it". Audrey steadily walked over to Jack. He couldn't believe this was the same woman he had known almost 6 months ago. Jack slowly reached his hand to her face and gently removed the gag. Audrey stepped closer to him. Keeping his hand on her face Jack stroked it with his thumb. Audrey closed her eyes briefly taking in his touch. Before taking her into his arms, Jack removed a strand of her dull blonde hair. 'What have they done to you' he thought. At that Jack caressed her in his arms and whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry".

Cheng growing impatient added "You can continue this reunion later Mr Bauer, but now I want the component."

Looking up Jack reply angrily "Fine, but first Audrey walks out of here, until I know she is out of the range of your sniper". Cheng nodded his head in agreement.

Jack took hold of Audrey again, speaking softly to her "I want you too walk out f here and keep to the right side of the road, until you get to a gas station, where a cab is waiting to take you back to CTU." Audrey looked at Jack, absorbing what he had just said, a flash of concern spread across her face. Gazing at Audrey for what properly would be the last time, taking in every detail of her, he mumbled "you need to go". With that Audrey turned around glancing at Jack one more time and walked out of the motel.

Unknown to Jack, Doyle and a few agents were lingering outside waiting for the exchange to take place. "Audrey has just exited the motel, it looks like the trade is going down now" he whispered into his phone. "All agents go!"

A shard of glass came flying through into the motel. "What the hell!" Jack exclaimed. From outside Doyle and the other CTU agents opened fire. Cheng's men came tumbling down to the ground. "the component Mr Bauer,or Audrey dies". Realising he had no other choice, Jack threw Cheng the compontent. As soon as it landed in his hands, Cheng shot Jack in the chest. Jack fell to the floor. The firing stopped outside. Jack knew that Cheng had escaped.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Agent Bauer are you alright"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jack said as he got up, removing his bullet-proof vest from underneath his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Jack but I've got to place you under arrest" Doyle exclaimed sympathetically.

Ignoring Doyle, Jack shoved his way through the agents, heading outside to look for Audrey. Two men held her gruffly by the arm and were walking her back to the motel. After following Jack outside, Doyle was about to cuff him when he turned around and said "Why the hell did you do that? I was going to blow the whole building up as soon as Audrey was safe." Doyle looked at Jack mystified.

"Look here is the bloody trigger" Jack cried.

Doyle regretted it immediately for not trusting Jack. He had known at the bottom of his gut that Jack would pull it off. But instead he had decided to follow orders.

As Doyle was pondering, Jack left him to go see Audrey.

"Hey" he said softly "everything is going to be alright".

Audrey stared blankly at him. " I promise you" Jack said reassuringly.

"Jack.. Please help me..don't let them do this..Jack please" Audery stuttered

"Audrey!" "I'm here, it's me Jack".

Again Audrey stared at him with a glazed expression and repeated; "Please Jack..don't let them do this to me..please.."

"Audrey !" Jack shouted bewildered "I'm right here, you don't recognize me do you?"

Anouther emotionless expression from Audrey confirmed his suspesion. It was then when Jack realised Cheng had done something to her.

"I'm sorry Jack, but we need to arrest you now" Doyle exclaimed calmly.

Not looking at him, Jack held out his hands. Still looking at Audrey, who was now sitting on a chair. She had a scared expression on her faace and kept twitching, talking to herself, moving her arms about.

"My God" Jack said "Doyle, you need to get Audrey to a medic right now, they've done something to her!"

"We will take care of Ms Raines at CTU Jack, but right now you and I need to go."

At this Doyle lead Jack to the SUV. They got into the car and began to drive off. Jack took one last glimpse of Audrey. 'What had Cheng done to her?' Jack knew any future with Audrey now were slim, near impossible. But my God he still loved her more than ever and it broke his heart to see her in such a state.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Doyle have you got Jack" Nadia asked

"Yeah I have got him we are heading back now but he wants to speak with Audrey." Doyle exclaimed while looking at Jack.

Jack however, was not listening to what Doyle had to say and frankly he didn't care. All that was on his mind at the moment was Audrey. It was his fault that she had gone looking for him in China. He had told her he would be right back and ended up disappearing for a year.

"How far out are we?" Jack asked

"About thirty minutes" Doyle said without staring at him.

To make time pass Jack closed his eyes and thought back to the last time he had seen Audrey. He remembered the day vaguely. Jack remembered how he had gone up to her office while she had been interviewing Diane.

_He reached her office window and looked at her, she was a little thinner than he remembered and her hair was shorter and more blonde. But still she had never looked sexier or beautiful. All Jack wanted to do was to go in there, gather her in his arms and kiss her. He knew that he couldn't though, for all he knew she could have another lover. The thought of another man touching her made Jack cringe. That when she looked up and gazed at him first shocked at seeing him alive and then replaced by a tender, loving look. It was then when Jack knew she hadn't been seeing anyone but he regretted coming up. Jack turned around, smiled at Diane, who was now wondering what had exactly gone on between these to, and walked away. He heard her door opening and her running up to him. _

"_Jack "she shouted._

_He didn't know why but just hearing her call his name sent tingles around his body. He stopped and turned around to look at her._

"_Hey" he said._

_There was and awkward silence. "I don't even know what to say" Jack said affectionately._

_She moved closer to him; "Jack, I never forgave myself for what I said to you that day, I owe you an apology". Audrey said softly, looking into his eyes. God, she had missed being in his arms. She missed the secure feeling of being wrapped up in them._

"_You don't owe me anything, I killed Paul, and you had every right to hate me" Jack replied " I .."_

"_shh" Audrey said tenderly, placing her finger on his lips. She moved in closer, her hands were resting on his chest. _

"_I never thought I would get the chance to tell you this.. But I want you to know that I don't blame you for Paul's death and I…" she hesitated._

"_you what" Jack said encouraging her to go on. He put his hands around her waist, drawing her even closer to him._

"_I still love you" she answered looking into his eyes and then added quickly "but I understand if you don't feel the same or if you're with Diane now I mean she seems.."_

_This time it was Jack who cut her off by gently kissing her. Audrey was stunned at first and then came to her senses and kissed him back, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Jack let out a moan and immediately responded. The kiss became more passionate, they were re-exploring common territory. They finally stopped, catching their breaths._

_Jack muttered " I love you too and I never stopped loving you, not for one second.."_

_Audrey pressed against him kissing him harder and more urgently. She wanted him now and didn't care if they were in the middle of crisis._

"_Jack, why don't we continue this is my office" .Audrey said seductively._

_Jack smiled " I would love to, but aren't you forgetting Diane is in there."_

"_Damn it" she whispered, "why don't I ask her to leave"._

"_Audrey.." Jack smiled at her. _

_She looked at him with her puppy eyes. He just smirked. Seeing that she was getting no where Audrey moved up against him, kissing his neck and moving her hand lower. _

_Jack groaned " okay, okay you win"_

_Giving him a mischievous smile, she walked off to her office to tell Diane that she was wanted on the floor to be interviewed by someone else._

_Jack entered her office moments later. The blinds were already closed, so he stepped in and locked the door. Jack had missed Audrey being in his arms._

"_Come here" he said._

_Kissing her passionately, Jack undid her shirt and brought her to the couch, kissing one another as they fell. She took his shirt off ad kissed his chest. Jack moved his hands up her skirt. She gasped as he removed it and kissed and licked the top of her panties. Audrey reached her hand down and unfastened his trousers. Rubbing him over his boxers. Jack moaned. She removed his boxers while he removed her panties, kissing her and teasing her with his tongue. _

_Jack looked up at her; "are you ready?" he asked her._

_In between breaths she whispered "yeah"_

_After that waves of pleasure overwhelmed both of them as they became one._

Jack opened his eyes abruptly. "Jack we are here okay" Doyle said.

"I want to go see Audrey now, you have to let me see her" Jack proclaimed.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't do that, I'm under orders."

Jack glared at Doyle and then went with the security guards to holding room 2. Jack sat back in his chair, watching the clock as the minutes passed by. It was then when he heard one of the security guards talk;

"Did you hear what they are going to do to Ms Raines if she doesn't talk."

"No" the other guard replied "what?"

"They are apparently going to shock her out of the state but there is a high chance that she might die if something goes wrong." "CTU have brought in some super psychological doctor to do it".

Hearing this Jack knew he had to escape. He couldn't let them to do this to her, he wouldn't allow it, not again. She had already suffered enough as it was. It was then when a plan started to form inside his head.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5**

Audrey was being escorted to the medical unit. She had seen Jack for the first time in what seemed like years. She knew it must have broken his heart when he had thought she hadn't recognised him-but she had. All she wanted to say to him was that she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She couldn't say those things though, because of what the damn Chinese had done to her. The thought of Cheng made her feel sick. She remembered going into China, looking for Jack. She had come close and that's when the Chinese had raided her house and killed almost everyone apart from her and a few others. There were many nights where Audrey would lay awake, thinking about the past. Those late meetings she and Jack had where instead of getting on with the work, Jack would end up distracting her by kissing her neck. She had terribly missed the warmth and security of being in his arms. The thoughts now brought tears over her dull eyes. It was then when she heard a thump and something smashing in the other room. Audrey was now sitting up in the medical bed to see what the noise was. Petrified that Cheng and his men had come for her, she started shaking. However it was not until the figure had walked in the room did she see who it was. It was Jack.

--

* * *

Jack had managed to get away by asking one of the guards to get him a drink of water and then knocking them out one by one when they had un cuffed him. He had taken their guns and passes. Jack ran into the medical room.

"What have you done to her!" he shouted.

"Nothing, not yet anyway, the Chinese have injected her with various substances, which stops her from talking and sends her into shock. I know you, you're Jack Bauer. I read about you in her file. You shouldn't be here, all you will do is make her upset." the Doctor answered.

"Shut up!" Jack spat. "Next time I want your opinion I will ask for it."

With that Jack went over and punched him, knocking him out for a few seconds.

"Hey Audrey, I need you to come with me, it's alright, trust me sweetheart." Jack said softly.

--

* * *

She knew Jack would come for her and she knew he stilled loved her. It made her heart break when he had to reassure her by saying 'trust me'. Of course she trusted him. So without hesitating, she followed him through CTU.

--

"Doyle where the hell is that alarm coming from" Nadia yelled.

"Take on guess" replied Doyle sarcastically. "The Medical Unit where Audrey was being held."

"Damn it" Nadia retorted. "Order a lock down on the whole of CTU. I' am not letting Jack escape with her."

"Well none if this would have happened if you had let Jack speak with Audrey." Doyle mumbled under his breath.

Nadia threw him an angry look. Just as she was about to answer his snarl remark, Morris yelled.

"I've got a visual on Jack. He is heading down to the lower levels, but with the lock down he can only access two rooms."

--

* * *

In the basements of CTU, Jack was running with Audrey in one hand and holding a gun in the other. With alarms ringing all around them, he entered a room. Jack let Audrey go; she walked over to the walls for comfort. With his gun Jack tore the entrance pad off, so that no one could enter the room. He then went over to Audrey, gathering her into his arms, they sat on the floor. The distant look on Audrey's face was still there.

"Audrey, sweetheart, I know this is hard for you, but I need you to thing back to when Cheng had you. He was within an hour of that motel. Can you remember if you went up any back streets or if you saw any sign? Anything that will help us to find Cheng. I want him to pay for what he has done to you."

There was no answer. So Jack tried another approach.

"It's me Jack, I know you can recognize me I see it in your eyes. I need you to remember who you are."

Audrey's eyes looked at him.

"Your name is Audrey Louise Raines; your father was the Secretary of Defence, James Heller. You were born in New York and there you are known as Audrey Heller. Your mother, Alicia, died when you were nine."

There was still no response from Audrey. She wasn't even looking at him now.

Jack smiled, "Do you remember our first ever weekend we had together, all those years ago now."

This got her attention. For a slight second, Jack swore that swore that he saw a glimpse of delight or even an attempt smile flutter across her face.

"Do you remember we took that long weekend in June to go somewhere, where your father didn't know anyone. We went to New Jersey, where no one would know who we were. Remember that evening where we took a long walk across the beach."

Laughing he said "you tried to take a photo of the sunset, but I wouldn't let you, cause I kept kissing your neck."

All these memories flooding back brought tears to Jack's eyes. To prevent them from falling he had to swallow hard. Looking into her eyes, noticing that the distant look she had early was replaced by loving soft eyes, with tears gathering in them.

"Please Audrey, give me some sign that you know what I'm saying."

Her eyes darted around in nervousness at the sound of his sudden raised voice.

"I'm sorry" he said gently, knowing that he had scared her.

"God I've missed you so much." he whispered to her tenderly as he moved a strand of hair from her face and then wrapped his arms around her.

--

* * *

She had heard every word of what Jack had just said. She remembered their first weekend together. The night she had tried to take a picture, but he hadn't allowed her to. He was too interested in kissing her neck than looking at the scenery. She recalled telling him to admire the beautiful view and he had replied mischievously, I already am, while kissing her. She wanted to tell him what she remembered but couldn't get the words out. He was holding her now. The two were swaying from side to side. It was the words that followed that had caught her off guard.

"I love you with all my heart Audrey, never forget that. I'll protect you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." he stifled out.

God she wanted to reply to him, to tell him she felt the same and again she couldn't she tried and tried but nothing came out. Instead she moved her hand down into his and squeezed it.

--

* * *

This had surprised Jack. She had known what he was saying, she just couldn't respond. He hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go. Forcing back the tears, which had reappeared.

Sparks flew from the door. Jack knew that their time together was up. He didn't want to let her go back to them. Reluctantly, he pulled away and said to her.

"You're going to be taken away from me now for a while. But I swear I will never stop loving you and I will find you and help you."

With that the metal door came crashing down. Jack stepped in front of Audrey with his gun drawn, as the CTU agents and security guards came flooding into the room….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: guys I' am nearing my final two chapters. How do you think the ending to play out? Should it be a happy ending or a sad one? Post me with your thoughts and as always would love to see your reviews.

Chapter 6

"Jack put your weapon down" Doyle said cautiously.

"No! I don't want Audrey going back with him" Jack snarled at the doctor.

This was when Nadia spoke up "She won't Jack, I give you my word".

Still not lowering his weapons, Jack glared at all of them trying to work out what I do.

--

Audrey had seen the guards flood into the room. She hated them for ruining their moment they had just shared. She felt helpless. The man who she loved and cared about was trying to protect her, with whatever strength he had left. She had seen exhaustion in his eyes. He had tried to hide it - but she knew him far too well. She also knew that he would do anything to protect her. That's why she was worried now. Above all things Audrey did not want Jack dying trying to save her- not like this. When Audrey looked up again she saw Jack's eyes were full of emotions; anxiousness and determination. She knew how much he loved her. Knowing this, with all her might she lent forward and touched Jack on his shoulder. Forcing out the words "Bloomfield".

Jack spun around in a state of shock, "what did you just say".

She strained to get the words out again "Bloomfield" she repeated.

"Did you hear that? I asked her where Cheng had been holding her and this is her answer!" Jack pleaded.

Nadia and Doyle looked at each other, and then back at Jack.

"We don't know that for sure" the doctor said speaking up, "it could mean anything, another word designed by the Chinese."

Jack just glared at him. He hated the man.

"You don't know that for sure" Nadia replied, "and next time I want to hear expert advice I will ask for it, do you understand?"

Astonished at what Nadia had just said, Doyle added "I'll get Morris to do a quick data search."

Seeing that they were going to help Audrey, Jack stood up and placed his weapon down.

"Come with me Mr Bauer" one guard said hastily.

Knowing he had no choice, Jack followed. But when he got to the door he froze.

--

Audrey had seen Jack leaving, much to his dislike. She didn't want him to go. She had spent the last year looking for him and now he was only a few feet away from her. She was not going to let him go again. Audrey knew she had to get his attention. His name was on the tip of her tongue; she just couldn't find the voice. He had turned around tenderly looking at her one more time and was heading towards the door, when she forced the words out… "Jack!"

--

He had heard Audrey. He knew it had not been his imagination playing tricks on him because of the astonished look on everyone's faces. He turned around to go to her. Jack managed to dodge the guards than had run to stop him. He reached Audrey and grasped her, hugging her tightly. He rested his forehead against her, looking into her eyes, he whispered "I love you so much Audrey, I always will".

The guards got a hold of Jack and shoved him out of the room. The last thing Jack had heard Audrey say was, "Jack…I …lov…" but she had not been able to finish her words. Jack wanted to go back in there with her, he knew what she was trying to tell him and it made him smile, that after all these years she still felt the same way.

Quietly he was escorted back to the holding room. He sat down pondering on what to do next when the door opened. Jack turned his head to see who it was, and then turned around again. The image of the face was slowly sinking in. Jack knew who it was, it was a face he had not seen in over a year; James Heller.

He shot up from his chair: "Hello Sir".

Heller said nothing. He was just glaring at the man who had put his daughter at risk. My G-d he was going to suffer and pay for it. Heller didn't care what this country owed Jack.

Disturbing his thoughts Jack reassuringly said "I'm sorry about Audrey. But I can get her to open up to me like she did before. I promise I will be there for her now and after this is over. I gave her my word."

"No you won't" Heller exclaimed simply.

"Excuse me" Jack replied taken back by Heller's harsh tone.

"Your not going anywhere near my daughter again Jack. I don't care if you gave her your word. It's your fault she went to china. It's your fault she is the way she is now" Heller added "do you understand me, I forbid it."

Jack was speechless. This was the man he had worked with all those years ago. He looked up to Heller. Jack sunk into his chair. Placing his hands on the table, unable to keep eye contact with Heller.

Heller was about to leave. Satisfied with what had been said when he decided to add "your cursed Jack, everything you touch, one way or another ends up dead"

The words pierced jacks heart like a knife. He hung is head and welcomed the tears that had come to his eyes.

Heller walked out; there was nothing left to say. Thinking about the words he had just said, he regretted it. Jack hadn't even put up a fight. Deep down he knew that Jack loved his daughter and meant no harm to her and he knew that Jack was not to blame. But all that was covered by his own guilt and anger, for letting her go. She had gone over there despite him protesting, but had done nothing to stop her.

Heller turned to look at the devastated Jack one more time and then headed off to see his daughter.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Audrey was sitting in the bed waiting to see if Jack was returning. The door of the medic room opened. Audrey turned her head swiftly, hoping it was Jack but only to find it wasn't; it was her father. Her happiness and hope drained from her, when he entered. She could tell by the look on his face that he was angry and frustrated. Audrey longed to see Jack again, she knew it was cruel, but she did not want to see her father.

"Hey Audie" her father said "how are you feeling?"

This frustrated Audrey, she wanted to reply to her dad 'oh I'm fine, I can't speak and I'm about to loose Jack.' But the only thing she could do was to sit there dumbly.

"Don't worry, your safe now, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. We're going to get away from here." Heller said reassuringly.

She listened to her dad and couldn't help but think he was trying to stop her from seeing Jack.

Audrey saw her dad leave and then return minutes later with a Doctor. The Doctor walked over to her, carrying what looked like a needle. Automatically, she started to panic and shake. She didn't want to leave the safety of CTU. But much to her dislike, the needle entered her arm and she felt suddenly overwhelmed with sleep. Audrey tried to fight it, but failed. Sleep eventually swept across her body.

--

Jack sat in the holding room, running over what Heller had said to him. How dare he say all that? All Jack had done was follow orders, but deep down he knew that it was his fault, that Audrey had gone to china looking for him. His last words to her were "I'll be right back, I promise". The words seemed like such a cliché now, he had motivated her to come and find him. But the guilt subsided and was replaced by a warm feeling he had whenever he thought about Audrey. Thinking of her was the only thing that had got him through the torture sessions in China. She was his safe place. Cheng had taken his pride and dignity but he had never come close to taking his safe place.

His thoughts were disrupted by a loud shuddering noise, which sounded like a bomb. 'Great' Jack thought 'more saving to do for this damn country' and with that he leaped up from the chair and sprinted over to find out what was going on…


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note**:** I might have 1 or 2 more chapters coming for the ending. So what sort of ending do you guys want? Full of Audrey and Jack fluff or a depressing ending? Once again please review! Now for the story enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**3 hours 45 minutes later…..**

Finally, the day was over. Russia and America were at peace. Josh was safe now with Marilyn, Cheng was in custody and his father was dead along with the nuke. Except there was one last place where Jack had to go. He thought as he trampled out of the water, signifying for Bill to go without him. Jack headed east down the coast, until he came to one house that had more happy memories than anywhere; James Heller's summer house, where he and Audrey had spent many nights having fun there and messing around. Jack stood in front of the neatly mowed lawn and array of flowers he had Audrey had sat in 3 years ago. It brought a smile to his face when he saw the tree they had made out under. But now it was different. Jack had come here for a purpose; to get this life back and there was no way Heller or anyone was going to stand in the way. Getting his gun from his waist and putting a silencer on. Jack walked up the pavement.

--

Inside the house Heller was sitting down in the living room with a large glass of whisky besides him. He had been thinking about the events of today. This morning he had woken up in the knowledge that his daughter was dead and now she was unconscious and less than 30 yards away.

The phone rang, distracting him from his thoughts.

--

Jack had heard the phone ring and stopped in the doorway to the house, listening to Heller's end of the conversation.

--

"James Heller"

"Oh, hi Susan, Yeah I'm fine, how are you?"

"No I didn't hear that CTU were under attack. Was anyone hurt?"

"One casualty, who"

"Milo Pressman, thank god I got Audrey out when I did."

"Yeah she is fine now, she's just resting"

"I know I still can't believe it is real either, but I' am glad that she is safe."

"I will, thank you, goodbye"

--

Hearing that Heller had finished the conversation. Jack closed the door, which made a loud noise as it shut. Damn it Jack thought to himself. As he entered the living room he found Heller with the phone in his hand about to call the police.

"Put it down" Jack snarled.

Looking startled to see who it was, Heller obeyed and replied "What Jack, have you come here to kill me?"

"That depends… where is Audrey?" Jack snarled

Heller looked at Jack, "I told you before you are not getting anywhere near my daughter."

Heller knew he had hit a nerve as Jack instantly flared up and shoved his gun to his head.

"You do not tell me what to do anymore, do you understand me?" Jack drew the gun closer to Heller's head. "I just watched my father die and I felt nothing" Jack paused "You know why?"

Heller painfully looked away, causing Jack to smirk, Heller knew what was coming.

"Yeah you know why, the man was already dead to me years ago. I admired you; I looked up to you like a father. You were the kind of man I wanted to be and you took advantage of that!"

Heller tried to calm Jack down "listen to me". But this only pushed Jack deeper into his anger.

"NO! You are going to listen to me". Jack walked away gathering his words, he said with a look of hurt on his face. "Earlier you said I was cursed, that anyone I touched ended up dead or in ruin. How dare you…. How dare you." Jack broke off. Preventing the tears which had formed in his eyes from falling, he swallowed hard and then continued; "The only thing I did. The only thing I have ever done is what you and others like you have asked of me".

Heller contemplated all of this, but what Jack said next took him back.

"Why didn't you try to get me out of China?" Jack asked plainly.

"I did try" Heller answered definitely.

"Not hard enough!" Jack yelled. "You had the political power. Was the timing not right? Was it to complicated? Or was I just and acceptable loss?"

Heller again tried to reason with Jack "I understand you're angry…"

Jack grew even more annoyed "Shut up" he hissed "you down understand anything about me! But I know you, I know why you are angry at me, it wasn't because Audrey went to china to save me, it was because when you told her not to, she went anyway. You'll never understand that kind of commitment, that kind of loyalty!"

Heller was finding it hard to control his own temper let alone Jacks. He replied simply "Your right Jack, it wasn't fair for me to put all this on you, to blame you for Audrey. I know the sacrifices you have made, I know this country owes you more than it will ever repay."

Jack was fed up with Heller; all he wanted was to see Audrey. "I'm not interested in what you think this country owes me. I want my life back and I want it now." Jack continued keeping his emotions under control, "Audrey is all I have left and you can't stop me. In case you forgotten, I'm very good at disappearing and if you send someone after us. I'll kill 'em-pretty good at that to" Jack retorted sarcastically.

This sent Heller over the edge. He had tried to reason with him, but all Jack wanted to do was fight. Heller looked Jack square in the eye.

"Simply getting your life back Jack won't change it; you know that you've tried it. Sooner or later you're going to get back in the game and my daughter is going to pay the price- like your wife did."

Jack took a step back shocked at what Heller had just said "You son of a bitch" Jack replied coldly. He could not believe that this was the man he had saved from the terrorist 3 years ago.

Heller realising he had over stepped the line said slowly "Jack I beg you, to stop for a moment and think. Jack you won't be able to take care of Audrey the way you want to"

Jack didn't care what the old man had to say anymore.

"Where is she?"

Heller looked at Jack, knowing he wasn't going to win.

"Take me to her now" Jack added.

Despite the conversation they just had, Heller reluctantly took Jack to her room.

Heller took Jack inside Audrey's room and then left them. Jack took a step in. His heart froze with pain as he took in the surroundings. There was Audrey, lying helplessly on the bed with wires coming from her, which were connected to a heart machine. Jack thought to himself, she still looks like an angel, with her now long blonde hair fanned out on the pillow. Jack took a step over to her. "Hey" he said as he sat down and took her hand into his, stoking it gently.

"Its me, I'm here"

There was no response. Jack released her hand and again looking around the room, he realised Heller was right. He couldn't look after Audrey how she deserved to be treated. It wouldn't be fair on her, he had been selfish. He knew what he had to do.

"I know that I promised to take care of you and protect you, but I'm at a crossroads right now. The best way… The only way to do that is to let you go."

Just saying the words broke his heart. There was no way that Jack wanted to let her go. He managed to stifle out another sentence; now tears were running down his cheeks "I hope one day you can understand that. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me"

Jack again looked at Audrey to see if she was even conscious but knew she was not. He lent forward and whispered to her "I love you with all my heart". Jack moved his head up to hers and kissed her forehead. Resting his head on hers, he finished "and I always will."

Jack sat back up. He didn't know what he was waiting for and he knew it was wishful thinking, hoping she would regain consciousness. Jack looked at her one more time; his hand traced her features on her face. He bent down, kissed her softly on the cheek and then stood up and started to walk out of the room.

--

Audrey had sworn she had heard Jack's voice whispering in her ear, telling her how much he loved her. She had felt his soft lips against her cheek and forehead. Her hand still felt warm where he had held it moments ago. Audrey found it hard to believe it was just a dream. She had heard him say something about letting her go. That was the last thing she wanted. She knew her dad was part of the reason why Jack had said those things. She hated her dad for it, if it were true. Her thoughts vanished when she heard a creak coming from the floor boards. Instantly Audrey knew it was Jack, she knew it wasn't her father because the footsteps were too heavy. The only other man that knew she was here was Jack. Her heart skipped a beat. She needed to wake up and tell him how much she loved him. She tried and tried to open her eyes but failed. When eventually her eyes opened.

--

Jack was walking out of the door when the floor boards had creaked. He had looked around to see if it had woken Audrey- but it hadn't. Jack walked past Heller avoiding his eye contact when he froze dead in his tracks. A low but clear mummer came from Audrey's room.

"Jack..?"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Chapter 9**

Jack's heart froze. Both he and Heller had heard Audrey call his name. There it was again, but this time she had said it more clearly. "Jack are you there?"

They heard movement coming from the room.

Heller stared at Jack "Get behind there now!" he exclaimed pointing to the wall.

"But Sir.." he started to protest, but stopped when he heard her door open. Jack turned quickly around the corner, thinking about what he was going to do.

"Dad" came the hollow voice "is Jack here?"

Heller stood amazed at his daughter being able to speak yet alone stand and walk by herself.

"Uh, No Hunny. Your just imagining things again. Jack left you at CTU. I'm sorry." Heller replied hating to lie to his daughter.

"But dad i'm sure I heard ..." her voice trailed off when she saw him appear from around the corner. Audrey stared at Heller. Her eyes darting from him to Jack. Was this actually happening? Was the man of her dreams standing an arms reach away?

"Jack.." she asked in a questioning voice. "is that.." she struggled to find her words.

Jack took the opportunity to go to her. "Yeah Sweetheart, its me, i'm really here."

Jack took Audrey in his arms, pressing her against him. She in turn wrapped her bony arms around his body, clinging onto him for dear life.

"I love you" he whispered to her "more than you'll ever know".

She snuggled her head deeper into the crook of his neck. Jack returned his eyes to Heller, pleading for him to let him stay with Audrey. Heller seeing how Audrey would not give Jack up tonight, returned Jack's gaze. "One night" he mouthed. Jack simply nodded his head.

"Come on, lets get you to bed". Jack cooed at Audrey softly. He took her by the hand and led her back to the bedroom. They had nearly entered the room when Audrey stopped abruptly.

Audrey had stopped momentarily to gather her thoughts. Was this really happening? She was sure that she would wake up to find Cheng or one of his men looming over her.

She knew what her father thought. He didn't want Jack to go near his 'little girl'. She hadn't asked her father why he had lied to her before, when she asked was Jack there. So She took the opportunity to do so now. She turned to face her father.

"Jack stays" was all she could manage.

Obviously taken back by her words, Heller simply nodded. Satisfied she then let Jack take her into the bedroom. 

"Come on lets get some sleep" he said to her as he pulled back the duvet.

Audrey gladly got in between the sheets with Jack. Obtaining their original sleeping positions like nothing had changed; with them both on her left side, Audrye pressed up against Jack's body, their hands loosely entwined. She knew that she wasn't the same woman as she had been before. She wanted nothing more than for her life to go back to normal.

She felt Jack's body relax against hers. She finally let out the words she was dying to say to him.

"I love you"

She felt him pull her towards him. " I love you to " He replied gently kissing her head. The pair then fell into a deep sleep together, for the first time in a long time...

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Chapter 10**

Audrey awoke in Jack's arms the following morning. She felt his warm breath against her neck. She didn't dare move afraid that if she did Jack would disappear and she would find herself in China.

"You awake?" Jack muttered into her ear.

She nodded and turned around to face him.

"You no go Jack...Please..I'll be good" She said starting to cry.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere Audie, I promise. I'll stay with you forever."

Jack looked into her eyes, the eyes that were once so full of life but now there were dull and glazed with fear and confusion. He knew that it would take a long time before Audrey would get better and he was more than willing to wait for her. It was just Heller that stood in the way of that decision. He looked at his watch and it read 7:00. Jack knew Heller would not be up for another 2 hours at the most and he was glad as it gave him more time with Audrey. Jack faced Audrey again, who was now lost in her own thoughts.

"You okay?" he asked.

She didn't answer, then the next thing he knew was that Audrey was shaking. Jack instantly knew that she was thinking about China. He didn't even want to think what Cheng had put her through.

"Audrey" he said pulling her towards him "Your safe now. No one will ever hurt you again".

Audrey eventually stopped shaking in his arms and pulled back to look at Jack "You Promise?"

" I swear" Jack answered.

He cradled her face with his hand and smiled when she lent into it. Jack wanted so badly to kiss her, to show her how much he loved her to show her that she was safe. Jack slowly lent his head forwards and hesitated, just millimeters from her lips. He looked deep into her eyes and then returned his gaze back to her lips. Jack was deciding whether or not he should kiss her when she took him by surprise. Her lips were on his, and she was slowly, tenderly kissing him. It took a moment for Jack to recover but when he did he returned the kiss with just as much passion as she had.

The kiss continued for a while until the need for air became too strong. Jack took Audrey back into his arms, and she laid her head on his chest. They stayed like this for a while both of them thinking about the other. Audrey then moved her head back onto the pillow, facing Jack. Jack looked at her, realizing her gaze had moved from him onto something behind him. Jack followed her eye line until her came upon a photo of them both happily together. It was of them celebrating Audrey's birthday. Jack brought the photo to her.

"Do you remember that day?" he asked her.

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Jack waited patiently until he finally heard her speak.

"B..best...day...o..of..life" She managed to say.

"Do you remember where i took you?"

She looked at him desperately trying to remember. She remembered a beach and Jack holding her but that was all. She started to cry. "I..i remember..bit..of" she couldn't manage to complete the sentence. Jack jumped in to help her.

"You remember bits of the day?" he asked. She nodded.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" She nodded again.

"Alright" he began to tell her the story..

-------  
4 years ago...

**Jack's phone rang. "Bauer" he said**

"Jack its Audrey, where are you? I thought we were going out to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah Audrey we were. I'm sorry i can't make it."

He heard the disappointment in her voice.

"But Jack its my birthday, i thou..-Fine you know what it doesn't matter. I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Audrey" he exclaimed.

"What Jack?"

"I need you to go to my apartment and pick up my jacket for me. I'm going to Kim's this weekend. Would you do that for me?"

Audrey was about to protest but decided against it. "Fine Jack, is the key in the normal place?"

"Yeah, look i need to go. Bring the jacket to the office when you have got it. Bye."

Just like that the call ended. Audrey made her way down the stairs, dressed in some tight jeans and top. It was 1:00pm . She had asked her father for the day off as Jack had told her he was going to take her out for her birthday. Which was now obviously not going to happen. If he wanted to spend the weekend with his daughter, she could hardly blame him, they had only been dating for 2 months, she told herself that it was nothing serious. But deep down she knew that she was falling in love with Jack Bauer.

She made her way to his apartment. She eventually got there 10 minutes later, found the key and stepped inside. But when she did all the disappointment and anger she had for Jack was now replaced. She gazed around his apartment, which was filled with candles and had a banner across the wall reading ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUDREY'.

She stepped in, forgetting to close the door behind her. On the table there was a letter, a leaflet of a hotel and two plane tickets. She read the letter.

_**Dear Audrey,**_

How could i forget your birthday? Instead of taking you out to dinner tonight i'm going to take you to Miami for the weekend. Hope you like your present.

Love Jack xx****

Audrey smiled. She knew that he couldn't of forgotten her birthday, but where was the devil? Suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her waist. "Surprise" he whispered to her. She lent back into his embrace.

"You really did think i forgot your birthday didn't you" he teased.

She turned around to face him and smiled. Jack to the opportunity to kiss her. Audrey kissed him back wrapping her arms around his back, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart Jack's forehead rested on hers. He looked at her deep in the eyes and whispered the 3 words that he thought he would never say to a woman again.

"I love you"

Audrey pressed her lips against his again. " I love you to" she whispered.

Audrey was more in love with Jack than she had been with Paul. She couldn't describe it, Paul would have never of done this for her. She knew that this man standing in front of her was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

------

Audrey smiled as Jack was telling the story. She interrupted him half way through. Jack paused knowing that she wanted to say something and he was surprised at how clearly she had said it.

"It was the first time you said you loved me" She said proud of herself for remembering.

"Yeah" he said "and i still love you to this day".

Audrey snuggled in closer to Jack.

"Finish" she commanded. Jack smirked and continued..

----

**Within the hour they were packed and at the airport, waiting for the flight. The plane eventually took off and in two hours they landed in Miami.**

Audrey watched Jack as he tried to pull the luggage off of the belt and laughed when he managed to move it but then fell. Jack saw Audrey laugh and walked over to her.

"What have you got in this suitcase!? We're only going away for 2 days not a year!"

It caused Audrey to smile even more. "I know, I'm sure if we wait here a _**Strong**_** man will come and help me." She winked at Jack.**

"Oh, so you don't think i'm strong?" he asked gathering her into his arms. Not caring who was watching.

"Nope" she teased

"Well then" Jack started and then bent down to kiss her.

"But you are a damn fine kisser Jack" Audrey informed him and then laughed as he grinned.

"Come on lets get you to the hotel" Jack replied.

Thirty minutes later, they checked in to the hotel and were making their way up to the suite that Jack had booked for them. Opening the door Audrey gasped, "Oh my god Jack, its enormous".

"You like it then?"

"Do i like it? Jack i love it and i love you".

He gathered her into his arms and lent down to kiss her but was stopped by her hand.

"No, we have to get ready for dinner".

He pulled his best puppy face, hoping that it might work.

"Don't even try it Mr Bauer, I don't break easily." She exclaimed making her way towards her suitcase.

"Really" he said.

Audrey realized that what she had said would only spur him on more. She moaned when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and as he started to kiss her neck. Knowing that she wasn't going to win. She turned around and kissed him, she slowly undid his buttons and pushed him onto the bed, where she straddled him. Just as things were about to heat up. Audrey got off Jack and enjoyed viewing his shocked face.

"Like i said Mr Bauer. I don't break that easily. Now up you get and get dressed while i go have a shower."

She saw his eyes light up and then she added "ALONE".

Forty minutes later, they were ready for dinner.

"Wow don't you look gorgeous" Jack exclaimed. She was wearing a tight long yellow dress, that showed her back and revealed a bit of her breath taking cleavage. 

"Your not to bad yourself" she winked.

They made their way to the restaurant. After they were seated, Audrey looked at then menu and then the prices.

"Jack this is expensive, are you sure you want to eat here?"

Jack looked up "Nothing is too expensive as long as it pleases you."

"You always know what to say don't you wise guy".

Jack grinned and nodded then looked back at the menu.

"I think i'll go for the pasta".

Audrey looked up " I didn't know you liked pasta" He nodded. "Well then i will have the same."

After their meal Jack lead Audrey onto the beach. The beach was lit up by the moon and the stars. They walked to a private spot on the beach, where the waves were quietly lapping at the shore. Jack was standing behind Audrey with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"This has been the best birthday ever. Its perfect Jack, just perfect".

Jack brought her closer to him "Well i'm glad you enjoyed it." 

----

Audrey was gazing up at Jack as he finished the story. She remembered the day now . She remembered the next two days were just as wonderful. She looked up at Jack.

"I love you so much" she said moving her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you to sweetheart."

They stayed like this for a while, until Jack heard movement going about in the kitchen.

"How about we go have some breakfast". he asked her.

She nodded and got out of bed taking Jack's hand as they headed out towards the kitchen...

to be continued..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When they entered the kitchen Jack didn't see Heller anywhere. He vaguely remembered the layout of the kitchen but he knew it enough to know where things were. "What do you want to eat?" he asked her.

She paused for a moment as if she was gathering her thoughts. "Your pancakes."

Jack smiled. Audrey loved his pancakes, the first time he had made them for her was the first time they had spent the night together. Audrey had teased him by saying that it was the only good thing he could cook. Collecting all the ingredients Jack started to make the pancake. When he had finished cooking one side he called over to Audrey. "Watch this." he exclaimed. Audrey happily watched and laughed as he flipped it in the air.

While Jack was entertaining Audrey he had no idea who was watching. Heller stood from a distance. It was the first time he had seen Audrey laugh in a long time. Not wanting to impose, Heller turned back to his room. May be having Jack here wasn't such as bad thing after all. As long as his daughter was happy, that's all he wanted.

Jack finished cooking Audrey's pancake and served it to her. He watched her as she skilfully prodded at it. Audrey gazed at the pancake remembering the first time she had tried one of Jacks. She smiled at him. He was currently making himself a pancake. Audrey found her mind drifting. She was so glad that Jack was finally here and they could now be together. Audrey tried her best to speak.

"The only thing you're good at cooking." she said as he joined her at the table.

"Oi cheeky." he exclaimed kissing her quickly. "Do you like it then?"

Audrey nodded gleefully. Jack and Audrey gazed at each other as they ate in silence. Audrey stared at Jack. She reached for his hand, which was resting on the table. Jack gratefully took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. He bent down to take another bite of his pancake when Audrey's grip on his hand tightened suddenly.

He looked up to find Heller standing at the door.

"Sir" Jack said nodding a good morning.

"Jack" Heller replied. "Good morning sweetheart." Heller said turning his attention to Audrey.

Audrey simply nodded. "Jack made pancakes." she answered proud at herself for being able to speak a little better.

"I can see that" Heller retorted. "Jack can I have a word?" he asked.

Jack looked at Audrey and then back at Heller. "Yeah sure" Jack got up and walked over to Heller. "Do you want a pancake?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Thanks Jack but I have already eaten. Listen I've been thinking, I owe you an apology for earlier about saying you were cursed. I just want Audrey to be happy."

Jack stood, standing at Heller. Was he really apologizing? "It's fine Sir. I just want to be with Audrey. I'll give up anything for her."

"Jack I know you do. I am allowing you to stay for a few more days as it seems to be helping her but if I see her get distraught in anyway you're out. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir".

"And Jack"

"Sir?"

"Call me James."

Jack smiled and started to load the dishwasher.

Audrey had heard her name being said a few times during the men's conversation. Audrey knew that her father was only doing the best for her but why couldn't her see that she just wanted to be with Jack? She wanted to get him alone again. So Audrey stood up and headed out of the room, hoping Jack would follow. She was disappointed when he didn't.

"Come" Audrey commanded.

Jack looked at Heller awaiting his approval. Heller nodded and Jack followed Audrey into the bedroom.

When Audrey entered the bedroom, she headed straight onto the bed, pulling Jack on top of her. Audrey glanced into Jack's eyes. She ran her hand underneath his top, stroking his skin and feeling all the scars. It made her cringe feeling them but she did it anyway.

Jack let her touch him; it felt so good to feel her body against his again. He in turn slowly reached his hand below her tank top, feeling her soft skin against his scared hand. He stopped when he reached her ribs, not daring to go closer to her breasts Audrey shifted underneath him causing his hand to move upwards. Jack was hesitant at first and then started to stroke her beneath her bra. Audrey groaned softly. She inched closer to his lips. Jack instinctively moved his head forward and kissed her. She wrapped her hand around his head deepening the kiss. Jack brushed his tongue over hers and it set him on fire. Audrey reached down between them to Jack's belt. Before losing himself in her, Jack grabbed her hand.

"Audrey no we can't, it's too early. You're not ready yet."

Audrey gazed up at Jack, knowing that he was probably right but she couldn't help but want Jack. "Please Jack, its okay, I love you."

Before he got a chance to answer there was a knock on the door. Jack and Audrey spurred apart. Audrey pulled her top down and Jack did his belt back up.

"Jack?" the voice said from behind the door.

"Yes Sir?" he whispered as he opened the door.

Heller entered the room and looked over to Audrey, who was between the sheets and appeared to be asleep.

"Oh sorry. I just came in to say that I have to go to the office for the day. I'm not sure what time I will be back. Do you think you could look after Audrey for me? "

"Yes of course I will"

Heller thanked him and closed the door, joining Audrey back in the bed. He gathered her up in his arms, "Let's get some sleep". Audrey simply sighed against his chest and then turned around so that her back was resting against his chest. Sleep eventually took over them.

When Jack awoke it was already dark outside. He took his cell from the night stand and looked at the time, 9:30PM. He looked at the screen, which said he had one new voice-mail message. Jack listened to it;

"_Hi Jack its James. Just to say that im at a conference meal and won't return until midnight at the latest. Sorry for putting all of this on you. Bye."_

Jack put his cell back on the stand and turned back to Audrey. He thought back to earlier, was she really ready for him to make love to her? She seemed to be. Jack wanted to make love to her but he didn't want to scare her. Jack pulled her against his chest again, using his hand to remover her hair out of the way. Jack began to kiss the nape of her neck.

Audrey who had been sleeping woke up when he started to kiss her. She turned to face Jack and kissed him on the lips. Jack moved closer to her and deepened the kiss. Audrey reached between them and stroked Jack through his boxers. Jack stifled a groan. His hands moved up to take her top and bra off, kissing the newly exposed skin. Audrey brought her hand up and took off Jack's shirt; her lips were instantly on his chest. Jack kissed his way down to her panties, and kissing her as he removed them. He then returned to Audrey's waiting mouth. She reached down to remove his boxers. He shifted on top of her and asked her one more time before his mind completely clouded over.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

Audrey nodded, moving her lips to his ear, "Make love to me Jack". It was all the coaxing he needed. Jack then proceeded to make love to her. After the fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack was the first to wake the following morning, with Audrey snuggled up next to him. He looked down. She looked like an angel when she was asleep, she hated being told so, but he told her anyway just to wind her up. He bent down and kissed her forehead softly. Audrey's eyes fluttered open and darted around the room. She eventually gathered her bearings and looked up to him.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Morning Beautiful". He replied causing Audrey to smile, that fantastic smile of hers.

Audrey leant up to kiss him. Jack willingly kissed her back slowly.

"You okay with what we did last night?"

Audrey stared into his eyes. "You'll have to remind me what you did. I forgot." she exclaimed mischievously.

Jack was amazed by her ability to talk so well and coherently. "Come here" he murmured.

In one quick move, Jack had Audrey on her back and began to kiss her neck.

"Im sure you remember" he whispered into her ear, nibbling it gently, which caused her to moan.

"No" she said innocently.

Jack was about to continue when he heard a knock on the door.

"Damn it" Jack whispered "that'll be your father."

Audrey however, persisted to kiss his neck. Jack moved his head, trying to get her to stop.

"Come on I -" Audrey cut him off by kissing him passionately; her hand snaked down to his waist.

"Ignore him" she whispered, as she moved her hand over his shaft.

Jack knowing that he wasn't going to win continued what they had started. Heller would have to wait.

An hour later Jack emerged from their room fully dressed. He wondered over to the kitchen, in the hope that he may find Heller.

"Hi Jack, I tried knocking on your door earlier." Heller said as he entered the kitchen.

"Did you?" Jack replied. Not quite managing to look Heller in the eye. "We must have been asleep. Sorry."

"Its fine don't worry. Where's Audrey?" Heller asked.

"She's just getting dressed. Sir.. I mean James, she is doing so much better."

"I can't thank you enough Jack, but what I said still stands. I don't want to sound harsh but she is my daughter."

Jack took in what Heller had just said. "I know. I would be the same if it was with my daughter. Erm James?"

"Yes?" he replied, looking up wondering what was going to follow.

"I was wondering if Audrey and I could have the house to ourselves tonight. It just that I wanted to make Audrey a meal to help her feel better and …"

"Jack that's fine. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I was going to go out anyway with some friends for a beer." Heller looked at his watch "Jesus, im going to be late for work I'll see you later Jack bye."

Jack nodded. Audrey appeared the following moment. She moved into the kitchen and decided to give her father a kiss and a hug. "Bye Dad" she said.

Heller repeated the goodbye and was then gone.

Jack looked over to Audrey.

"Let me guess" he remarked, "You want a cappuccino?"

Audrey smiled. "You know me too well Bauer."

Jack was still amazed at how coherent her speech was. He smirked and turned on the kettle

"One cappuccino coming up." He replied.

He was about to make breakfast when Audrey stepped in.

"Let me" she insisted.

"Audrey I -"

"Jack please"

Jack let go off the spoon, allowing Audrey to continue with the breakfast.

"I know how to make" she said.

Jack nodded. "Listen" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist "the only reason im letting you make breakfast is because im making you dinner tonight" he teased, kissing her shoulder.

"Can't wait" she said and continued with breakfast. She eventually returned to the table, serving then the breakfast.

"Here is your cappuccino" Jack said as he kissed her neck.

"Thanks"

With that they sat down to eat the breakfast Audrey had just prepared.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Chapter 13**

Eventually they finished breakfast. Audrey was now on to her forth cup of cappuccino. Jack gazed over at her.

"You know you'll never get to sleep tonight because all of that coffee." he teased.

Audrey looked up, with a smile playing along her lips.

"Yeah, I know. May be I don't want to sleep tonight." she winked.

Jack laughed, the old Audrey he knew was finally reappearing and he was glad. He had thought it would have taken her longer to get better.

"Do you want to go on the beach?" He asked.

"B…beach?" Audrey replied.

Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah the beach." he said pointing out of the window to Heller's private beach. Audrey nodded and scurried out of the door, dragging Jack with her.

Audrey made her way down the narrow path that let to her father's private beach. She stepped onto the sand, relishing the feeling of it between her toes. Everything for the moment was perfect. Audrey gazed over to the cliffs. Her eyes were drawn to something behind a rock. She had sworn she had seen someone spying on them. Audrey started to panic. She twirled around to Jack.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked, his voice was full of concern.

Audrey began to tremble. "Chinese" was all she said and pointed towards the rock where the figure had been. Jack followed her to where she had thought she had seen someone.

When they reached the rock Jack motioned for Audrey to stay where she was, while he went to investigate. Peering over the rock, he saw a pair of footprints and what seemed to be a set of binoculars. He reached down to pick them up. The binoculars were the type that the army issued. Jack spun around, his eyes searching for anyone. He saw nothing, whoever had been there seconds had now vanished…

He slowly stood up and followed the footprints.

"Jack" Audrey cried as she watched him walk away.

Jack spun around, "it's alright Audrey, and I'll be right back. I promise."

Audrey smirked. The last time she had heard those words Jack had disappeared for two years. Audrey wasn't going to let him go again.

"No Jack I come with you."

Jack started to protest but decided it was probably better if she came with him. "Alright come on".

Audrey ran over to Jack and they continued to follow the prints until they came to the road. There sitting in a BMW was an eastern looking man, watching them closely. 'Crap' Jack thought, he was Chinese. Jack began to run up to ht e car but it sped away just in time.

"Damn it" he muttered. There was not much he could do except be on extra alert and not leave Audrey alone.

"Let's go back" he whispered reaching on to Audrey's hand.

Returning to the beach, Jack watched Audrey's face light up when she saw the sea. He smiled. Audrey moved forward and stepped into the water. She loved the feel of the cool water rushing against her feet.

"Come" she commanded.

Jack declined. Audrey knew how much Jack hated to get wet. She had a plan.

"Oh, look what I have found" she exclaimed bending down and she was delighted when she saw Jack walk over to her curiously. As soon as he was close enough, Audrey spun around, pushed him into the water. Jack, who had been caught off guard, tripped over his legs and fell backwards, bringing Audrey with him.

"Your all wet." she teased.

"Yeah I know" he replied picking Audrey up into his arms. Jack stared into Audrey's eyes. The sparkle she once had was slowly returning. He lent in for a kiss, which Audrey happily returned. Jack deepened the kiss and began to move his hands down her body.

"Later" she whispered into his ear, and then swam off, leaving Jack mesmerized.

He held his breath and swam underwater. Audrey had not seen this, so when she turned around and he was gone, she started to panic slightly. Jack swam around Audrey's back and came up for air, quietly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered "Boo". Audrey of course screamed and smacked Jack playfully, then splashing him one final time before swimming back to shore.

Hours went by; Jack and Audrey were happy playing around with one another. By the time they got out, it had already started to get dark. Reaching the shore Jack got out of the water and handed Audrey her towel. He was about to go in when he saw Audrey staring out to the setting sun.

Jack came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck before asking.

"What's wrong?"

Audrey shook her head, "Nothing."

"Why are you so quiet then?" he asked.

Audrey lent back into his embrace. "I just remembered the last time we were on a beach; we were in Hawaii, for my birthday. You remember?"

Jack smiled, "How could I forget that day? It was one of the best days of my life. I remember you were dressed in that gorgeous yellow dress of yours. You looked beautiful and you still do now."

Audrey blushed. She turned into Jack. "I love you…so, so much". She whispered as her eyes started to fill with tears.

Jack moved his hand to her face; gently he wiped the tears away.

"I love you too Audrey and I always will no matter what happens. I'll always be there for you…always."

Jack moved forwards and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart as the need for air became too great. Jack rested his forehead against hers.

"Come on lets go inside and I'll make dinner."

Audrey smiled and followed Jack back into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Chapter 14**

Audrey was now in her bedroom, picking what outfit she should wear tonight. She knew that they weren't going out but she still wanted to look good for Jack. So far she had been through her entire cupboard but still had found nothing decent to wear. Frustrated Audrey was about to give up when she saw a yellow fabric peeking through at the back of the cupboard. Curiously, she reached for the coat hanger and retrieved the item. Audrey gasped; it was her dress tat she had worn the weekend when Jack had taken her away. Smiling she began to put it on and was surprised when she found that it still fitted her. She finished the last touches on her dress and began to do her hair and make up.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jack had dressed in his slacks and a white shirt, which he had deliberately not tucked in. he was now hovering at the cooker, he began to fry the onions. He was making Audrey's favourite meal; chicken paprika. He was amazed on how he still remembered how to cook it and was praying to god that he wouldn't give Audrey food poisoning. Thinking it was too quiet; Jack found the control for the stereo. He had no idea what was on it but he just needed something to listen to. Pressing the play button the tracks began to play. He groaned, it was Avril Lavigne. Since when did Audrey listen to her? However not wanting it to be silent he carried on listening to the tracks.

Audrey stepped out of the room and heard her CD being played. 'Crap' she thought 'he's found your CD. Now what is he going to think of you?' Pulling herself together she walked into the kitchen, but when she did she couldn't help but laugh when she saw Jack dancing to the music.

Hearing a noise over the music, Jack immediately stopped dancing and slowly turned around to face Audrey.

"By all means, carry on your private disco, don't stop on my accord." she teased.

Jack blushed, "I..I was just warming up because I felt a bit cold." he replied knowing that she wouldn't buy it.

"Sure you were". Audrey answered.

"You look stunning" he said as he marvelled at what she was wearing, it was the same dress she had worn all those years ago. The dress still managed to compliment all of her curves.

"Thank you" she said "Don't you want to go and change before dinner." knowing full well that he was already dressed.

Jack looked away embarrassed. "I have changed" he said grimly "don't you like it?"

Audrey laughed, "hey im kidding." she replied approaching him, then moving her head in for a kiss.

"Oh your trying to be funny are you" he replied. " And now you want a kiss? It doesn't work like that" he teased.

However Audrey wasn't listening and silenced him by kissing him. Jack didn't respond. Audrey pulled away, "Fine" she said and started to walk from his embrace. When she tried to pull his hands away, Jack tugged at her waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss, Audrey smiled and kissed him back. Breaking the kiss she said,

"Come on, I want to dance now. We haven't danced in a long time."

Jack happily followed her and they began to dance.

"Here let me put some music on we can dance to." Audrey whispered.

Jack nodded "Alright. But whatever song you choose will become our song."

Audrey smiled "I better choose wisely when" she joked.

She bent down and began to look through her father's CD collection, until she came across one CD in particular. "This one" she said holding 'How do I live without you' by Leanne Rhymes up in the air.

Jack smiled "Alright that's our song."

Audrey grinned "I remember, I always use to listen to it when I thought you were dead, it always use to make me cry."

Jack suddenly felt guilty, he stepped over to Audrey "I'm so sorry, I would have told you but-"

Audrey placed a finger over his mouth "shh, it's fine. I wasn't complaining and I know you had to do it. Now let's dance."

She pressed the play button. "Come here" Jack whispered, as he took Audrey in to his arms; he put one hand on her waist and the other on her back, he then pulled her close to him, nuzzling into her hair. Audrey did the same and wrapped her arms around Jack's body and snuggled into the crook of his neck. As the song started to play Jack and Audrey began to slowly sway to the melody. Ignoring everything and abandoning all their thoughts, they were just focused on each other. After al they had been through together both of them couldn't believe that they had made it through and still managed to have unconditional love for one another.

"_I need you in my arms, need you to hold, you're my world, my heart, my soul"_

Jack, hearing the lyrics, moved his head from her shoulder and looked her in the eyes; he slowly bent down to kiss her. Audrey, who had been mesmerized by the moment, was taken by surprise when Jack bent down to kiss her, but recovered quickly and returned the kiss.

"You know you are my world Audrey. I don't know what I would do without you."

Audrey smiled and drew Jack closer to her again, so that their bodies were pressed together.

"I know" she whispered into his ear. They carried on dancing until the song began to end.

"_If you ever go, how do I ever survive?"_

Jack brought his head from Audrey's neck and lent it against her forehead. "I love you with all my heart" he whispered "and I always will no mater what."

"Oh Jack." Audrey started as tears filled her eyes, "I loved you to" she lent in to kiss Jack. The pair kissed passionately for a while, until Audrey broke it.

"Jack I think your dinner is burning." she said as she observed the smoke coming from the oven.

Following her eye line Jack turned to see the smoke "Damn it" he cried as he let go of Audrey and made his way to the oven. "Well that's the potatoes burnt then."

Audrey laughed "I'm sure the rest of the meal is okay." Jack flashed her one of his famous grins,

"I hope you will like it"

Audrey smiled and made her way to the table. "What is it?" she asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jack uttered as he disappeared into the oven to retrieve the food.

Audrey gazed at him. He still amazed her to this day at how he could transform from the CTU man, who did anything and would risk anything to save his country to _this _the man standing in front of her. The man who would sacrifice anything for the ones he loved. She had at first fallen in love with this side of Jack but over time she had accepted the CTU side of him and she loved them both so much.

Coming around with the plates Jack began to serve dinner.

"Oh my favourite." she exclaimed "Chicken paprika, Jack it looks delicious".

Jack blushed and they began to eat their meal.

Thirty minutes later they were finished and Jack was clearing the table.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Audrey insisted

"Yes, I'm sure." Jack replied. "Now wait here I have something for you."

He wondered off into his room, then reappeared again with a gift and card.

Audrey grinned, "Jack you shouldn't have."

"I should have and you deserve it. So here".

Audrey took the bag from Jack and opened the card and read:

_Dear Audrey,_

_I was meant to give this to you before in Washington but I never got the chance to, so here it is now and I hope you like it._

_Love Jack _

_Xxx_

She looked up at him and smiled briefly before reading the poem on the left side of the card:

_**I will love you forever**_

_I love you so deeply. I love you so much_

_I love the sound of your voice and the way we touch_

_I love your warm smile and your kind thoughtful way_

_They joy that you bring to my life everyday_

_I love you today as I have from the start_

_And I'll love you forever with all of my heart._

Audrey got up and wrapped her arms around Jack. "Since when did you start writing poetry?" she teased.

Jack smiled "I don't know. There is the gift as well you know" he smirked.

Audrey sat down and carefully began to open the present. When she got through the wrapping, a long rectangular box was revealed. Audrey looked up at Jack. "Open it" he said barely able to contain his own excitement. Obeying she opened the box and when she did she gasped. There sitting in the box was a diamond bracelet that sparkled under the light.

"Jack.. I don't know what to say."

Jack grinned "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it but it must have cost you a fortune."

Jack shook his head, "I Doesn't matter"

Audrey got up and kissed him passionately. "Thank you, for everything. The night was perfect."

In response Jack kissed her again, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, which Audrey gladly granted him. The kiss was instantly heated. A moan escaped from Audrey's throat as Jack hands migrated down to her back and into her hair. Audrey moved her hands up and down his spine, this sent shivers across Jack's body and down to his crotch. Jack became so overwhelmed that he shoved Audrey against the wall. Audrey stifled another moan and stared to undress him, slowly undoing his shirt and kissing all of the newly exposed skin.

Jack gasped and began to kiss Audrey's neck as he reached behind her to unclasp her dress. "Let's got to the bedroom" Audrey said between kisses. Jack nodded and led Audrey to the bedroom for a night full of passion.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

1 week later…

Jack's eyes gradually began to flutter open, it was Saturday, he thought. The day he could relax and not have to worry about getting Audrey to her psychiatrist. Jack thought back to what Dr Adams had said about her condition,

"_She's is doing remarkably well considering the state she was in only a week ago. However this could all change if she was to relapse." _

Jack had asked him what could possibly make her to relapse and all Dr Adams had said was anything could trigger her to relapse.

Clearing his mind of the thoughts his eyes swept lazily around the room, he could tell that is was early morning as the sunlight shone through the partly closed blinds. Jack smiled as he looked down to Audrey, who was still currently asleep and nuzzled against his chest. Jack sighed; he still couldn't actually believe that this was all really happening. That he and Audrey could now really be together. Every morning Jack would wake up expecting to find that he had just been living a dream and was actually still in the hands of Cheng. However this was never the case and he was thankful for it.

Pulling the duvet back over them Jack pressed Audrey closer to his body, never wanting to let her go.

---

Audrey was still 'asleep' next to Jack; well that was what Jack thought anyway. In actual fact Audrey was too scared to open her eyes. She was terrified that if she did, Jack would disappear from her and their shot of happiness would be gone again. She was petrified that if she was to open her eyes, she would stare into the cold, dark eyes of Cheng not the loving, soft eyes that belonged to Jack.

There were many nights when Audrey would lie awake, her mind racing with her memories of China. She still strongly remembered the stench of her prison cell, which at first she had always nearly gagged at whenever she entered the room but over time she had grown accustomed the smell. She recalled the path that she had to take everyday, that lead from her cell to the torture room where Cheng would constantly ask her the same questions over and over again, _"Does anyone else know of Mr Bauer's location?" _or _" Is your father aware of the nuclear weapons we are exporting out of this country?" _ Audrey would keep her mouth shut, she would switch of her brain and her mind would take her to the happy memories of her and Jack.

Whenever she didn't answer Cheng would shout to one of his men in Chinese, telling him to inject her with more of the chemicals that were already pumping through her veins. No matter how hard Cheng pushed her she never talked, she would always focus her mind on one man, the man she loved. The man who was now lying next to her planting soft kisses on her neck, trying to stir her from her slumber. It was then when Audrey realized that China was behind her now and that the only thing that mattered was Jack. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared into the sweet, blue eyes of Jack.

"Good Morning gorgeous," he cooed.

Audrey smiled, "Morning" she said as she lent forward and briefly kissed Jack on the lips.

"How about I go and make us some breakfast?" Jack asked.

Audrey nodded her head, as she lazily threw the covers off of her and bended down to pick up her nightdress. Throwing Jack his boxers she headed towards the door.

"Come on Bauer" she teased "I want a 5 star breakfast."

Jack laughed; he took Audrey's hand and headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

Audrey stepped into the kitchen, the cool tiles pressed against her feet as she padded over to the table.

"So what are you going to cook me?" she asked.

Jack looked smirked, "Well I was going to cook you some eggs and bacon if that's alright with her highness?" he teased.

Audrey laughed and nodded her head.

"I'll get to it then." Jack said moving over to the fridge and started to prepare their meal.

Audrey wondered into the sitting room and stared out of the window onto the road. Her fathers car was gone, and had been gone for the last week since he had been on a business trip in D.C. She looked at the spot he normally parked in and was surprised when another car was in his spot; it was a Silver sedan.

Audrey averted her gaze from the car and tried to look at something else but her eyes kept wondering back to the car. Why was she so interested in it? The question started to buzz around in her head; it was something about the car that just didn't seem right. Taking a step closer to the window she could just about make out the driver, he was Middle Eastern looking and from what she could tell he looked fairly young. 'He almost looked… No' Audrey scolded herself she wasn't going to let China effect her. Not now, never. So what if he looked like he was Chinese? He was probably just an innocent man waiting for his family or something. But there was still something about the whole situation that Audrey couldn't get her head around. It just didn't feel right. Jack's voice retrieved her from her thoughts.

"You okay?" he asked softly as he entered the room.

Audrey instantly wiped her mind of all her previous thoughts, it was time to be with Jack and she wouldn't let anything ruin that.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Audrey replied, "I'm just starving."

Jack chuckled, "I'm not surprised, and you haven't eaten in more than twelve hours. Come on I've got a banquet awaiting you." he joked causing Audrey to smile.

"Mmm, I'm not sure about a banquet but it does smell nice, whatever it is" Audrey muttered.

Taking Jack's hand she headed back into the kitchen where a delicious breakfast awaited her.

Audrey walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. For some bizarre reason she still couldn't get _that _damn car from her mind. She didn't know what was wrong but she just knew that it didn't belong there. Jack, noticing that Audrey was distant placed his hand over hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, staring deep into her eyes.

Audrey nodded "Yeah, I'm fine I'm just famished."

Jack laughed as he watched Audrey dig into her food. The rest of the meal was eaten in an uncomfortable silence. They both wanted to say something but neither knew what to say. Jack wanted to ask Audrey about China, but he didn't want her to think that he was pushing her, he just wanted to help. Breaking the silence Audrey spoke.

"That was delicious" she sighed, "You're not that good at making meals but I have to say, you're pretty damn good at making breakfast."

Jack smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment." he teased. Pausing Jack decided to ask her about China. "Audrey" he said calmly, waiting until she looked up to continue, "You seem really distant, are you sure you are okay?"

Audrey nodded "I already answered that Jack. Yes I'm fine."

Jack however continued. He knew something was bothering Audrey. She was doing a pretty good job of hiding it but he knew her too well.

"Is it about China?" he muttered in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Audrey's eyes turned dull, "NO! Why does everything have to do with China?" she retorted.

Jack was taken aback by her sudden out burst and it must have been written over his face as Audrey changed her tone of voice.

"Jack, look I know you care, its just…" her voice trailed off.

Jack took her gently by the shoulders and led her back into the sitting room.

"I know you may not want to talk about what happened. But I know it may help."

Audrey sighed again, but didn't say anything.

Bringing her closer to his chest, Jack spoke, "I'll tell you what I'll start, because I need to get this off my chest and talk to someone about it and then maybe you can. Is that okay."

Audrey stared up into his soft, blue eyes; she squeezed his hand, "Of course. I'm here for you."

Jack smiled as he brought up the memories that he had been trying so hard to forget.

Audrey sensing that Jack needed some encouragement raised her head and pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek.

Sipping in air, Jack finally had conjured up enough confidence to share his experience with Audrey.

"Well" he started, "At first Cheng and another General spent days debating what prison I should go to. In the end Cheng managed to persuade the General that I should go to the Nanjing Prison in Shanghai." Jack paused to pull Audrey closer to him, he needed to get this out despite how painful it was, and it would help. "The first few months they didn't do anything apart from leave me in my cell, the food was so awful that I refused to eat it, so Cheng ordered his men to force feed me. That was the turning point really" Jack stopped as the memories came flooding back to him, all those torture sessions that he had tried to forget.

Audrey squeezed his hand, "Go on" she urged him.

Taking a deep breath he continued….

----

_Jack was sat in his damp cell, there was nothing there apart from a bed, toilet and a faucet. The only companion Jack had was the prison's rats which always came to pay him a visit searching for the food that Jack would always leave. The key opening in the door pulled him from his thoughts. Jack squinted up at the door, as the light came streaming in. _

"_Up now!" the Chinese guard yelled. _

_Not waiting for Jack to get up the guard moved over to him and dragged him roughly down the corridor to a new room, which Jack could only think would be his torture room. _

"_Ah Mr Bauer I'm glad you could join us" Cheng smirked. _

_Jack stared the evil man straight in the eyes, he hadn't uttered a word yet, and he wasn't about to. He would go to his 'safe place' in his mind like he had been trained to do. Somewhere in your mind where you are safe from everything. He remembered his trainer's words exactly._

"_Your enemy may have your body. He may have broken your spirit. He may have taken your dignity. BUT the one thing that he can never take is your soul and that is what we call our safe place. It is a place you can retreat to, think of anyone, loved ones, memories etc and once you're in that place stay in it until you are released." _

_This was exactly what Jack was doing now. Except his safe place wasn't his family, it wasn't Kim, it wasn't even his friends. No, it was the one woman that could always make him smile, the one woman that was and would always be there for him. The one woman that he would probably never see again and that woman was Audrey. _

_Something hitting the table broke Jack free of all his thoughts._

"_Mr Bauer! Are you even listening to me?" _

_Jack said nothing which answered Cheng's question. _

"_Now tell me the names of the Chinese Agents working in your country?" _

_Jack said nothing but glared at Cheng. Feeling threatened by the stare Cheng nodded. _

"_Very well Mr Bauer, we'll do it your way." _

_Cheng barked some orders in Chinese to the man, his torturer. The next thing Jack felt was a wave of electricity passing through is body making him squirm with pain. _

"_Are you going to tell me?" Cheng asked again. "No? Okay. Boost up the electricity and lets really give Mr Bauer a shock." _

_Once more Jack felt the pain race through his body, he held out for as long as he could but then fell unconscious._

_---_

"There were times when I just wanted to die and just leave it all behind. But

I didn't, I always thought of you. You were the only thing that got me through China."

Jack stopped and looked down to Audrey who now had a steady flow of tears down her face.

"Jack…" she croaked, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey" Jack cooed "What have you got to be sorry for?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"You should have never gone through that, if anyone should be sorry it's me, I'm sorry for getting you involved."

"You didn't" Audrey said plainly "I chose to get involved with you. Jack I love you so damn much." she said pressing her lips to his and kissing him passionately.

Jack returned the kiss with just as much passion. When they both drew apart trying to catch their breaths, Jack looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about China?"

Audrey nodded; "Yes" she said returning his gaze. Conjuring up all those memories she began to tell Jack what happened to her. He was the _only _man she trusted with her life. So of course she would share her experience in China with him.

Sighing she began to tell Jack of her horrific experience in China. She told of how Cheng use to slap her hard around the face, whenever she refused to answer one of his questions. She explained to him how she was especially terrified at night as she was always convinced that one of the guards would come to rape. When Jack frantically asked her if they had raped her, Audrey reassured him saying,

"No, no they would threaten me claiming that they would but Cheng never let his men touch me in that way."

Jack nodded his head in relief.

"Towards the end of the three months, whenever Cheng asked me if I knew any codes for the satellites, I didn't answer him, I…I… Just thought of you, I prayed that you were okay." Audrey paused, she was now crying, the dam that she had tried to hold in, was now broken. Jack brought his arm around to her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Shh. Its okay" he cooed drawing lazy patterns on her back until she quietened.

"After that Cheng would just inject me with anything he wanted to, sometimes he even played mind games, claiming that you were there."

"I probably was in the same prison as you just a different part." Jack replied, Audrey looked up her eyes etched with sorrow, "We were probably even on the same plane and didn't even notice it."

"I'm just glad that I have you now Jack. Promise me you'll never leave me again."

Jack hesitated, could he make such a promise to her? What if the only choice he had was to leave her? What then? He would have broken his word, the one thing he refused to ever do, especially with the people he loved. In actual fact there was no way to make that promise to her, because he didn't know what the future held for them, but he had to say something as now she was looking at him expectantly.

"I'll try not to." was all he said in the end.

Audrey knew what he meant by it. The sad truth of the matter was that they would _never _be able to say with a certainty that they were going to stay with each other forever. Sure they belonged together, but fate always seemed to intervene just as things were going okay for them. That's when the mysterious car came to her mind again, she was sure that it didn't belong there. Moving away from Jack she looked out of the window and sure enough the man in the silver sedan was still there.

Jack looked over to Audrey and saw the expression on her face.

"Audrey, what is it?"

Audrey shook her head, "I…I don't know."

Jack inched closer to her, slithering his arms around her waist.

"Tell me" he whispered.

Audrey leant back into his warm embrace, "It's probably nothing" she stated, "but that car down there parked in my father's spot just doesn't seem right. The guy driving it looks similar to the man that I saw on the beach last week. I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Jack looked at the car she was talking about, he too recognised the man in the car. He was the exact man that he had chased that day at the beach. Jack felt his stomach fold into a knot and he suddenly began to feel very nauseous, the Chinese were here to get him that was the first thing that had come inside his head. 'No' he thought 'You're just being paranoid'.

Jack gazed back at Audrey, "I'm sure its nothing. Don't worry about it" he claimed trying to get her to calm down.

But just like Audrey, he too was sure there was something unusual about that car

Pulling his attention from the car and back to Audrey, he now only noticed that she was shaking.

"Hey look I'm sure its nothing." Jack said trying desperately to sooth her. "Come on your dad is going to be here anytime soon. In fact look he is here now." he said pointing to the limo that had just pulled up outside the house.

Audrey watched as her father stepped from the limo and made his way onto the porch, knocking on the door. She smiled; trust her father to knock on the door of his own house.

"Come in" she said, her heart filled with joy as she ran into his arms.

Heller was taken aback by the sudden mood change Audrey was showing him, however he wasn't about to take it for granted so he happily wrapped his arms around his daughter, giving her a _real _hug, that he hadn't given her in ages.

Jack smiled as he watched the two embrace. He saw the glow in Heller's eyes reappear as Audrey had gone bounding into his arms. Giving the two their privacy Jack made his way into the kitchen.

Heller released his daughter, "So how are you doing?" he asked fearful of what the answer may be.

"Great" Audrey beamed.

Heller's smile broadened "I'm glad" That's when he saw the diamond bracelet on her wrist. "Where did you get that?" he asked indicating to the bracelet.

"Oh" Audrey said "Jack gave it to me last week."

Heller smiled again, he knew keeping Jack had been the right choice. Audrey was now getting better by the day; she was almost her old self again, _almost._

"Let's go find him" Audrey said disrupting his line of thoughts. Heller nodded and moved into the kitchen where the saw Jack looking out he window.

"Hey" Audrey said as they entered the room.

Jack almost jumped; whatever he was looking at was now being blocked by his body.

"What are you doing" Audrey asked.

"Oh…um nothing I was just day dreaming that's all. Sir…I mean James can I get you anything to drink?"

Heller laughed, "I should be asking you that Jack." Heller turned to Audrey "Why don't you take a seat while Jack and I prepare you lunch."

Audrey happily nodded her head and headed towards the dinner table and Heller made his way over to Jack. Keeping his voice low enough so that only Jack could hear him he asked,

"Do you know that person in the car down there?"

Jack looked bewildered for a moment "What do you mean?"

Heller shook his head "Don't worry Jack im not going to do anything I was just asking as he seemed to know you."

Jack's heart stopped, "Wha…what do you mean?"

"Well" Heller said as he retrieved the bread from the cupboard "As I was getting out of the limo the man got out from the car and asked whether you lived here. I said yes and then asked him why and he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with the question and mumbled that he knew you from a while ago."

Jack was silent.

"But what did strike me as odd was the fact that he didn't speak very good English."

"What language did he speak?" Jack asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"That's the thing I could have sworn he had a very strong Chinese accent and I didn't know you had any friends who were from that origin."

Jack looked Heller straight in the eye, "I don't"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The night had finally come to an end, Audrey and her father had retired to bed, but Jack was still up. He was paranoid about the Chinese car, he knew who was waiting for them outside it was Cheng's right hand man Zhao Bai.

He took a seat on the couch, his head resting on his hands as he tried to conjure up a plan. It was then when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, slightly shaking him. Jack looked up, knowing already who it was.

"Jack, it's nearly two in the morning. Come to bed… Please." Audrey whispered.

Jack gazed at her; worry was etched all over her face, his eyes then wondered to the window. The car had since departed, but his gut feeling told him that Zhao would be back, probably with his men.

"Jack…" Audrey said, again her voice just above a whisper. "What's wrong?"

"Audrey…I…I should have never stayed here…"

Audrey moved her hand to his cheek, stroking it gently. "Jack what on earth are you talking about?"

"That man…Audie…the Chinese man…" his voice drifted off.

"What about him? Jack, he was probably a CTU agent."

Jack shook his head, "He's one of Cheng's men."

Audrey smiled gently, "Jack, its okay, I love you no matter what happens. Don't blame yourself. Jack, we can't control the future but we can control what happens now, so please… I hate seeing you like this."

Jack smiled sadly; he pulled Audrey onto his lap, brushing the strand of hair from her eyes. "I'll never stop loving you Audrey… never… you're my world, my everything. When I was in China the only thing that kept me alive was the fact that I'd promised you that I'd be back and I was determined to keep that promise."

"Oh Jack." Audrey whimpered and she bent down to kiss him passionately. Filling the kiss with all the love and care she had for him. A moan escaped Jack's throat as he pushed Audrey's back onto the sofa. His hand slithered under Audrey's nightdress and grasped her breast. Audrey moaned inside his mouth.

"Jack… Stop…we can't…dad." Audrey said between kisses.

Jack was about to reply when the light switched on in the kitchen.

"Shit" Audrey muttered under her breath. "Now what are we going to do?"

Jack snickered, which earned him a slap from Audrey. "It's now funny" she hissed. "Act like we're asleep." Jack simply nodded as his body cocooned behind Audrey's, his head nuzzling into her hair.

"I love you Audie." he whispered as sleep finally caught up with him.

"I love you to." Audrey replied to the now sleeping Jack.

---

Jack's sleepy eyes fluttered open when he heard a clatter coming from the kitchen. He and Audrey were still curled up on the couch together, but now had a blanket around them. Jack looked down upon the sleeping Audrey. Her chest was gently rising and her breathing was even, he smiled, it was the one thing he liked doing, was watching Audrey sleep in his arms. She looked so vulnerable and sweet, and he had an overwhelming urge to protect her. He bent down and kissed her gently on her forehead, and then wandered into the kitchen to discover what made the sound.

Jack paused and stood in the doorway, watching Heller clean up whatever mess he had made, cursing under his breath. Jack coughed lightly.

"Oh, sorry Jack I didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't sleep that's all." the old man grumbled, his voice above a whisper.

"Its fine, what time is it anyway?"

Heller gazed at his watch, "am. You couldn't sleep either then?"

Jack shook his head, hesitating before answering. Was he really going to trust this man again? The man that only a week ago called him cursed, who had prevented him from seeing Audrey.

"Sir…" Jack began but quickly corrected himself, "Jim, that Chinese man that you saw earlier." Heller nodded, "Well, he works for Cheng Zhi his name is Zhao Bai. He was the man that tortured me in China and I think he's come back for me and possibly Audrey. "

For the first time in his life James Heller did not know what to say. Jack looked at him, if he was honest he expected Heller to send him away and forbid him from ever coming back again - but he didn't.

"Do you know why they want you back? I thought CTU cut a deal with the Chinese for you…"

Jack nodded, "Yeah Jim they did, but Audrey… they had nothing in return for her."

Heller shook his head, while pinching the top of his nose, thinking. "Well one thing for sure Jack is we can't let them capture Audrey again. I suggest that we talk to this Zhao Bai and come to an arrangement with him."

"Jim, I would gladly give my life for hers. What if I was to go back to China, in her place?"

Heller was about to respond when Audrey came into clear view of both men, tears shrouding her face. She glared at both of them- Audrey had heard every word that Jack and her father had said. Her eyes locked with Jacks', burning into him.

"You're not going back Jack. I won't allow it." she said, anger filling her voice.

Jack broke their eye contact and looked down to the floor, "I may not have a choice."

"You always have a choice" she whimpered and then turned to her father, "Is there nothing that you can do?"

"Audie, I wish I could…but I'm no longer the Secretary of Defence, I'm just a civilian."

"Audrey" Jack whispered, he reached out for her, but she withdrew further back. Jack glimpsed down, fixating onto a spot on the floor. "No doubt he'll be back tomorrow; I'll talk to him then."

Heller intervened, "No Jack! What if it's a trap? I suggest that you both go while you can…"

"There's no point. Wherever we go, they will always find us. This is the only way, Jim, I thinks its best if you take Audrey away-"

"No" Audrey cried, through her tears, "Jack I'm not going anywhere- I'm not losing you again."

Heller, sensing that they needed their privacy excluded himself from the room. Once he was gone, Jack brought Audrey into his arms, wiping her tears tenderly with his thumb.

"Audrey, you don't have a choice. The Chinese want you back or something in return for you and I'm not going to stand aside and watch them take you away again. I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you safe…" he paused before saying the following bit, "..Even if that means going back to China."

Audrey buried her head into the crook of his neck, "Why Can't they leave us alone Jack?Why?"

Jack smiled, "I don't know Audie. But what I do know is that I love you and I need you to go with your father, to another house- so I know you'll be safe."

Audrey shook her head.

"Please sweetheart.. For me …and then as soon as it's safe…you can come back."

"And we can be together?" Audrey asked pressing her forehead against his.

"If we can.. Audrey I want to be with you more than anything in this world. But right now I need you to go with your father."

Audrey reluctantly nodded her head, "Alright Jack I'll go. But first promise me one thing."

"Anything." Jack replied softy.

"Be careful" she whispered.

Jack shook his head in agreement, before leaning forward and kissing her sweet lips for the final time.

"I love you" she breathed, "come back to me Jack, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again."

"I love you with all my heart Audrey… and I always will." He kissed her once more before going into to the adjacent room to talk to Heller.

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:** please press that button down there and leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think, and sometimes the reviews help me to write faster as i know that some people are enjoying the story. So please leave one :D_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Jim" Jack said as he watched the wrinkled man staring out the window. Heller turned around.

"Will she come?" he asked, fearing the answer. Jack nodded his head, "What will you do Jack?"

Jack hesitated, and glimpsed behind him to make sure that Audrey was out of earshot. "I'm going to stay here and see what Zhao wants. I'll contact you in about a month or so, when I know it's safe for Audrey." he paused, "But Jim, you need to make sure that Audrey doesn't contact me within that month 'cause the Chinese will probably be monitoring the house."

Heller sadly nodded his head. "She'll hate me for it"

"I know, but this is the only way to keep her safe. Jim, if you don't hear from me within in six months, assume the worst. You should probably leave tonight."

Heller was shocked but nonetheless agreed. "I was wrong about you Jack, you're a good man."

"Yeah." Jack replied and then left, heading into their bedroom.

He stopped in the doorway, drinking in the sight of Audrey. She was currently throwing her clothes into a small travel bag, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Jack walked up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her body against his.

"Hey" Jack purred as he kiss the nape of her neck,

Audrey leant her head back against his shoulder, relishing in feeling of having Jack so close. "Jack…" she whimpered.

"shh" Jack cooed, turning Audrey in his arms, pressing her head into the crook of his neck, "You'll be safe baby, I promise."

Audrey raised her head from his shoulder, locking her eyes with his, "Yeah, but I'll be without you."

Jack smiled sweetly at her, "Audrey you'll be safer with your father than you will with me. I'm not saying we can't be together, I'm just begging you now to go with your father, I'll sort things out with the Chinese and then we can be together again Okay?"

Audrey wearily nodded her head. "Where is Dad going to take me?" she asked.

"He has a small condo in San Diego, he'll take you there." Jack answered.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I do sweetheart."

A silence passed between them, they both knew that this was the last time they would have together in a long while. Jack tenderly wiped away the tears that stained her face, he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, he gazed into her beautiful sea-green eyes that made him fall in love with her all over again.

"I love you…so much." he whispered.

Audrey stared at him, not wanting to believe that this was their last time together. She knew that Jack loved her, and now she knew the depth of his love, he would give his life to save her and that is what scared her the most.

"I love you Jack Bauer… God I love you so much."

Jack smiled briefly, before leaning forward and kissing her hungrily. Audrey kissed him back, her tongue eagerly seeking his, they dwelled together in an endless dance that neither wanted to end.

Jack pulled apart, gently biting her flesh, remembering what she tasted like. Audrey quivered, as she too memorized the feel of having him so close to her. Jack leant his forehead on hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"You need to go." he whispered to her.

Audrey nodded, fresh tears sliding down her face. Jack cupped her face, wiping away the tears, he kissed her forehead lovingly "don't cry" he whispered, "we will be together soon, I promise you Audrey."

Audrey glanced at him once more, before walking out of the room.

"Are you ready?" Her father said.

Audrey simply nodded her head. Jack followed them outside the house, Heller turned around to face him.

"Jack…" he started, "I don't know how to thank you."

Jack shook his head, "Just make sure she's safe"

Heller nodded his head and began to pack the car. Audrey currently had her back turned to Jack. She couldn't bear to leave him again, not after everything they had been through together. Her head twisted around, her eyes seeking Jacks'.

"Audrey we need to go." Heller called.

"Wait a minute." she replied as Heller entered the car. He saw Audrey run over into Jack's arms.

Jack held onto her tightly, "Be safe" she whispered to him, "Please Jack, just be careful."

He nodded, leaning his face to her for their last kiss. Jack meant for the kiss to be brief, however once she opened her mouth to him, the love he had for her overwhelmed him, he didn't want to leave her, especially when she was still recovering. They both parted and Jack kissed her jaw line and stopped at her ear, nibbling it, he whispered "I'll be with you soon. I promise."

Audrey meakly nodded her head, not knowing what to say to him.

Jack smiled at her "You need to go. I love you" he said kissing her cheek.

She shook her head, "I know, I love you Jack." and then she parted from him, holding on to his hand until she had to let go.

"Are you okay?" Heller asked when she entered the car.

Audrey simply nodded, and as they drove off she watched Jack, standing on the sidewalk with his hands stuffed into his pockets staring at her, he began to get smaller and smaller in the distance until he could no longer be seen.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The night dragged by slowly for Jack, the house was all of a sudden too quiet and too lonely. He wished that he had gone with Audrey but his gut was telling him that he had done the right thing.

A few weeks passed and still there was no sign from Zhao or his men and Jack was beginning to wonder whether he had misjudged the situation. Until one day, he was out on the porch finishing off his lunch when the Honda car pulled up outside the house. Jack's blood turned cold as he watched Zhao another man step out from the car. It took everything in him no to rip Zhao's head off.

"What do you want?" Jack spat, doing nothing to cover up his hate.

"Well Jack, it's good to see you're doing better. Where is Ms Raines?"

Jack smirked "Not here."

Anger flashed across Zhao's face. "Very well then you will do." he nodded and the man next to him began to walk up to Jack.

However, Jack, anticipating the move, hit the guy square in his chest and then punched him once more on his face.

"He's broken my nose." the Chinese man whimpered.

Jack stepped forward, his fist clenched tightly together. "Do you want to try anything." he sneered.

Zhao brought his eyes to Jack's "No" he stated simply.

Jack nodded, "I'll make you a deal."

Zhao eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of deal Jack?"

The two men sat down as Jack started to reveal his deal to Zhao. When he was done Zhao sat back in the chair, reflecting quickly.

"So you're saying you will do anything for me just to spare Ms Raines from our custody?"

"Take the deal or not."

Zhao smiled, "I have just the thing in mind for you. Take this cell phone; it's on a secure line so no one can trace the calls. I will phone you in a couple of days and tell you what I want you to do."

Jack merely nodded his head, "I'm not breaking Cheng out of prison for you."

Zhao laughed, "Jack you will do as I say." he paused, "But don't worry Cheng can rot in your American Prison for all I care. I've got something better planned for you Mr Bauer."

Audrey rose unenthusiastically from her bed. It had been nearly three weeks and they still had no word from Jack. She made her way to the small kitchen where her father was sitting down and reading the paper.

"Before you say it Audie, no Jack hasn't phoned and no I don't know where he is."

Audrey couldn't help but smile, "I guess you're kind of bored with that question now then?"

Heller placed his paper back onto the table. "No Audie, I'm not. I'm just as worried about Jack as you are. But I'm sure as soon as he is able to he'll ring us."

"I suppose you're right. I miss him dad that's all."

Heller smiled sweetly as his daughter, "I know honey, I know."

_One week later…_

Jack flipped the phone open on the second ring. "What."

"Right Jack I want you to come down to the mariner. There you'll find a boat named, 'The Voyager' I will be there waiting for you. And remember Jack come alone or this deal is off and we will go after Ms Raines. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Jack stated.

"Jack. I'm glad you could join me." Zhao smirked.

Jack glared at Zhao, his eyes burning with pure hate for the man. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Zhao simply nodded his head and began to lay out his plan. "Jack, are you aware that the Chinese had an operation in Russia a few years ago?"

Jack nodded his head, "Yes, a number of Chinese Agents went to Moscow in order to retrieve Russian classified information, but the mission failed, the Chinese agents were captured and shot."

Zhao shook his head, "No that's what the Russian government wanted the Americans to believe. In fact what actually happened was the agents made it to Moscow and somehow the Russian government found out and captured them. However, they did not kill them; instead they sent them to MI5 in England, where they are being held as hostages."

"And what do you want me to do?" Jack replied coldly already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I want you and a team of agents, who will be under your command to go to England and break them out of MI5, I to will be accompanying you to England."

Jack laughed, "Do you really expect me to do that? First of all, the agents are all traitors to the Chinese government and secondly MI5 is not just going to let me or anyone else walk through the front door."

Zhao shot Jack an icy look. "The Chinese government do not know about this operation and I have someone already willing to help us within MI5. Jack if you do as I instruct you to you will be fine."

Jack contemplated his options for a second. "Fine I'll do it."

"Good. Now tomorrow, you will board a flight to Mexico, where there will be a man waiting for you at the airport. There you will be taken to out covert military base to be briefed in more detail and you will undergo training."

Jack nodded his head "What about you?"

Zhao smirked, "_Me? _Jack, don't worry about that when the times comes I will contact you."

TBC


End file.
